


Too Many Remain

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are too many remaining enemies to fail to draw his bow, to not swing his sword, to let his magic lie fallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Draco Malfoy, during the Battle of Pelennor Fields  
> Prompt: Strain  
> Alternate Universe: Gray Ships

His arms tremble with the strain of bending the bow, but Draco cannot allow himself to falter any more than his companions. There are too many remaining enemies to fail to draw his bow, to not swing his sword, to let his magic lie fallow. The arrow flames bright with magic fire as he looses it toward the charging mûmakil, and while the arrow itself barely pierces the hide of the massive beast, the magic drives deep into its brain.

He feels a hand at the back of his tunic, Haldir dragging him onto the back of the horse as the elf canters past. Painful, but effective, and Draco clamps his legs tight around the horse to keep himself on as he reaches into his quiver for another arrow. There are still more to kill, and now that he's less likely to be trampled by a raging over-grown elephant, he can focus on destruction rather than survival.

It will hit him afterward, the pain and the stench and the press past all endurance, but for now he cannot let himself feel it. Another arrow engulfed in white fire flies to deliver death to a massive beast and all who ride it. Soon enough he'll run out the stolen arrows as he'd done his own, and then once more he'll wield sword and staff, fighting an impossible battle to give a world he'd not been born to room to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is nearly twenty-three at this point, and he's spent six years mostly in Lothlorien. He's still not a nice person, but Middle Earth has become something of a second home, for all that he misses Britain (hot running water, more than two changes of clothing, Hogwarts). That he fights Sauron has as much to do with him defending what he considers his as fighting evil - perhaps even more so, knowing the way Draco thinks in this particular universe.


End file.
